


"Poison" // Marvey (Suits)

by BrokePerception



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: Marvey (Suits) Fan Video; "Poison" by Alice Cooper





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hear you calling,  
> and it’s needles and pins  
> I want to hurt you,  
> just to hear you screaming my name
> 
> Don’t want to touch you,  
> but you’re under my skin  
> I want to kiss you,  
> but your lips are venomous poison
> 
> You’re poison running through my veins
> 
> “Poison” // Alice Cooper
> 
> Harvey Specter; Mike Ross


End file.
